Talk:November
Mellie is obviously a doll, and by all reports the actress was hired to play November, but have we gotten any confirmation in-show or from Whedon that her doll name is November? I don't think we should be associating the two quite so factually without confirmation. --Phantomrhiannon 04:39, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :I think Topher said it onscreen in "Echoes" but I'm not sure. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 20:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::I've looked twice, and I can't catch anybody saying it in "Echoes" or "Man on the Street." --Phantomrhiannon 21:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::Topher definitely said it in "Echoes", I heard him. -- Noneofyourbusiness 01:38, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Um, I watch with Closed Captioning, and the doll said something off screen, and it was like, ">>NOVEMBER: blahblahblahcrazyglitchblahblah." I think that's enough evidence. HouseBunny 17:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) November/Mellie Shouldn't the November and Mellie pages be joined? They are the same character. 03:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't necessarily join them, it's like having a Victor page and a Lubov page. Every major imprint has it's own page (for instance even one-episode imprints like Esther Carpenter), so why not Mellie. Besides, They do have different histories on the show (Mellie for instance has no knowledge of the trigger or of the drug testing they did to November in "Echoes").--— Wiesengrund (talk) 09:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, hello everyone, it's my first day arround here and I hope I can help. Well in my opinion we should make a page for november like all the other actives, and with a link to Mellie's page, as an important personality of her. I'm sure that the confusion with November was that with the changes of the story they wanted to be secret all the Mellie/November stuff, so it could be a surprise. We can put the information that we have of the changes of plans in a "notes" section or something like that, and save this as November page. What do you think? Leo154 16:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I've rearranged the article a bit, putting the story of how the character was treated by the creators in a new section. Don't know if this is the best way to it. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 07:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if is the best way but I think is better now :) . I'm gonna use a photo from last episode (needs) because since the November thing was a secret we don't have the photo that she deserves, in all the good ones she's portraying Mellie, and I like to make the diference. Maybe in last episode promos she will be there. Leo154 10:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Origins The "Origins" section should probably be rewritten. Joss Whedon's statement appears to have been misdirection. Knowing what we do now, the section should reflect that. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, probably. I'll see if I can make time for it.--— Wiesengrund (talk) 08:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Influence? So, um, this is probably nothing, or just I noticed this, but I was watching the movie Misery the other night night, and the entire time I couldn't help but draw paralells between November/Mellie and Annie Wilkes. Like, the way she smiles and hopelessly yet lovingly says "Oh Paul", or how without their respective pauls, both Annie and Mellie seem to have nothing to live for. Does anybody else think that Annie Wilkes could be a possible influence for Mellie? HouseBunny 14:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC)